vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aral Timeline
Academy Piotr mentioned that the military academy has been open for non-Vor and says that Aral would go to far. But the academy must have been opened before Arals regency. As before his regency we have a Ensign Koudelka, a Lieutenant Buffa, a Lieutenant Simon and a Commodore Gottyan all which have had to visit the academy. This four on one single ship alone this can not have been an exception. Or missed I something? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 21:05, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Not missed anything. But not all officers have been to the academy - we see that Simon Illyan wasn't able to go because of a lack of syllables on his name in Memory (during the fishing trip conversation with Miles: “I’ve had my twice-twenty-years in the Emperor’s service,” Illyan said. “Started when I was eighteen, in officer’s training for old Ezar . . . not the Imperial Service Academy; you needed more points and money and syllables in front of your name to get in back then. I went to one of the regional schools."). On the other side, we see that Koudelka has been to the academy in _Barrayar_ ("Kou, in the moments he forgot to pretend himself an artificial Vor, displayed an amazing and detailed grasp of black-market economics. Or, how had a grocer bought his son the education to gain entry to the fiercely competitive Imperial Military Academy?"), so some kind of access was possible before the point I named. Do you know where Piotr's comment was? I wouldn't mind looking it over. I'm not entirely sure where to place all the facts we've been given, to be honest. It sounds to me like the Academy was only barely accessible to non-Vor before the Regency, but I don't really know what that translates to. I made a quick scan of The Warrior's Apprentice's start, but didn't see enough to be sure of much to say. KarenHunt (talk) 21:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so it was closed with exceptions. I can live with that. The access could be bought as lets say not really paid for but perhaps with special training or expensive schooling ex ante. Or perhaps with donations to special charitable institutions, I would not expect a price label on the entrance of the academy. I thought of a remark of Piotr made in chap. 2 of Warriors Apprentice, but I have been wrong. There he speaks about general changes and that nobody in earlier times would have dared to question Miles rights. The comment about going to far and not been able to stop must have been in Barraryar then. And certainly then said to Aral and Cordelia. I am just reading all books again in the order of the time line. As the mentioned remark has not been in the Apprentice it must have been before. I found it: Barrayar chap 19 after the funeral of Kareen: "You can't go halfway and stop." "One step at a time I can walk around the world" - not exactly the meaning I remembered, but this has been the remark I thought of. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 12:27, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me! I'll probably add some kind of correction to that part of the text, maybe saying that he widened access to the academy and putting in the mention of Koudelka having gone there. I think it's making too strong a statement. (later today - I have to go to work now) KarenHunt (talk) 13:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC)